


A Lazy Day Every Now and Then Doesn't Hurt

by ChibiInuPup



Series: Cute and Fluffy SportaRobbie [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, fae!Robbie, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiInuPup/pseuds/ChibiInuPup
Summary: Robbie is tired and just wants to take a nap. Sportacus wants to play, but doesn't want to disturb his insomniac boyfriend. Sport discovers that a lazy day every now and then doesn't hurt. Very short fluff fic, no smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own LazyTown. If I did, Robbie and Sporty would have gotten together as a couple and Lazytown would have a much higher rating for audiences.

Robbie curled tighter around his fluffy pillow, intent on getting at least a few hours of much needed sleep, after tinkering away for three days straight on a birthday present for his flippity blue sports elf. Unfortunately, the children were playing loudly outside, and he couldn't seem to get even a few minutes of beauty sleep today. Robbie heard various yells of excitement and loud footfalls, as well as arguments over who the ball belonged to from the two loudest members of the little group.  
"Trixie, pass the ball over here!"  
"She should pass it over here. It's MY ball."  
"STINGY.YOU HAVE TO SHARE THE BALL."

"But its MINE."

Robbie frowned, curling tighter around his pillow and putting fur in his ears to try and block out the sounds of the screaming children and their pounding footsteps. Distantly he heard a clanking noise coming from the pipe and realized someone was coming into his lair. There was only one person who was brave enough to come into his lair without asking for his permission first. "Good morning, Robbie!" And there was his sports elf now. Robbie huffed and pulled the fur out of his ears, deciding that today wasn't the day he was getting to sleep either. "Hello, Sportadork. There's a thing called knocking that we usually do before entering someone else's home, believe it or not.." Robbie squinted at his elf, wondering why he wasn't above ground jumping and flipping with those loud children. Sportacus frowned seeing the dark circles around his boyfriends eyes, and the messy way his naturally curly hair fell instead of his usual gelled hair. He walked over to Robbie and put his arms around him. "Are you feeling alright?" "Fine, Sportasnoop. Just tired, but that's nothing new." Sportacus frowned again, then wrapped his arms around Robbie another hug. "I'll be right back, Robbie" Sportacus flipped back over to the pipe, and left the lair. Robbie huffed at being left alone again, especially without being told why Sportacus was leaving again without bothering him to go outside or trying to persuade him to eat something with less sugar than his usual morning cake. His lips turned upwards at the prospect of getting a piece of cake, then turned back downwards at the thought of having to get up, make the cake, and then get comfortable again. He heard the running feet stop pounding against the ground and the yelling stop, the outside world going uncharacteristically silent for a sunny Saturday afternoon. Soon after he heard the pipe clanking again, his magic letting him know Sportacus was coming down the pipe. Sportacus smiled at Robbie when he was out of the pipe, and walked back over to the chair to sit beside Robbie and wrap his arms around him once again. "What did you do?" Robbie raised an arched brow at his mate. It wasn't normal for his super-active elf to sit still for more than a couple minutes, or for him to get the towns children to quiet down without so much as a peep. "I told them that today would be good day to read the books their teacher assigned for homework. It's good to take a break every now and then." Sportacus smiled, pulling Robbie closer and laying his head on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie returned his small smile, and cuddled back against his Sports Elf to take a well deserved, much needed nap.


End file.
